erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Erai Yamanaka
Appearance Narrow face with black almond-shaped eyes. Forehead average, according to a vertical position, framed by long (waist-deep) tousled white hair, combed back. Athletic build, proportional, with well developed muscles. Dark skin, long legs, firm butt, plump lips tattoo on his left arm, black eyebrows. Personality Calm, aloof, with loved ones becomes soft, but does not lose composure, sensible, disciplined, keeps order in everything, do not annoy her. Preferred to seek a "middle ground" between their beliefs and everyday situations. The output often found through their intuition. She brings her rarely. Kindness for girls - a matter of chance. Goodness, it is not all. For one can go to any but communication with Erai more than frustrating for those who do not like her. Attentive enough, do not forget anything important, sometimes the truth can be distracted. For the most part apathetic, but sometimes gives himself go. In the company of friends is revealed and behaves in a measure durachlivo, while trying to keep the status of "Miss discipline and steadfastness." Background From a young age, her father raised her to embody the meaning to the violet flower, which symbolises a blunt, candid love. Her mother placed her in a specials gymnastic class where she learned to become the acrobat that she is now. She was raised to treasure the bonds that she has with her friends, which led her to become good friends with Shikiro Nara and Liaona Akimichi. In the Gymnastics Academy, Erai was considerably more popular and self-confident than other kids when they met. She convinced one girl that hiding the size of her forehead was pointless, saying that it only made her look worse. Erai gave the girl a blue flower to draw attention elsewhere, suggesting that she had great potential beauty, but had yet to reach it. She also defended another boy against three bullies: Goshu, Fuki, and Kazumi. Erai pretended that the flowers she had shoved into Katsuro's mouth were poisoned. This lead to Erai's suspention of the Gymnast Academy and would have to be sent back to Konohagakure. While back at home, she was scolded by her mother and forced to work at the Yamanaka shop by her father. They didn't want her to become a ninja, and if they did, they would only allow her to become a medical ninja. Erai didn't want to be a medic like all the other girls. She wanted to fight! While she worked in the shop, she would practice her fighting techniques or practice her Gymnastics. She dyed her hair white to signify that she was different from the other girls. This was the beginning stages of her some-what rebellious attitude. Present time (Background con't) - 695 Erai still works at the Yamanaka Flower shop. She worries more about her physique and her looks rather than fighting now. Erai still does gymnastics though, this is what has kept her slim and fit all these years. While working one day at the shop, she met her long time friend Shikiro. They caught up on old times and are now presently living with each other as roomates. She has recently been enrolled into the Academy in Konoha, thinking that she would be teaching little potential gymnasts.... Instead, she got signed up to become a shinobi. Erai was trapped! Once she enrolled, she couldn't drop out. So now, Erai is stuck in a class as a student, learning the basics of becoming a shinobi of the village. Category:People Category:Konohagakure Academy